The Doctor and the Musketeer
by gypsyartistfairy
Summary: He hadn't realized Martha loved The Three Musketeers so much, but she must've for not only did the book have her name carefully written on the title page, but she'd underlined whole passages of the book and written notes to herself in the margins, she'd even doodled little hearts around Porthos' name several times.
1. Chapter 1

**This was sort of inspired by the wonderful Musketeer story _Rest in_****_ Peace_**** by Questfan, the last chapter of which is a beautifully crack-y piece of fiction that introduced me to the ship that is (or should be if it doesn't exist) Martha/Porthos.**

**Potential spoilers for season 1 of the Musketeers and all of New Who.**

**Notes: In this story Martha never worked for UNIT and she hasn't seen the Doctor since the events in the episode _Last of the Time Lords. _The Doctor's story continued on much as it did in the show minus Martha.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor sat leaning back against the TARDIS console, he had his arms and legs crossed and was slowly nodding his head from right to left. If anyone had asked he'd have said he was thinking but there was no one around to ask and truthfully the Doctor was bored. After he'd taken Donna home and given her mother and Wilf strict instructions never to tell her about him or her own adventures, he'd tried to find something, anything, to distract him from the awful truth that it was all his fault and he'd failed Donna. But adventuring just wasn't as interesting without Donna's brassy voice and exasperated looks and he didn't know what to do or where to turn. His eyes suddenly fell on the book he'd left lying open next to him, it was partly to blame for his ennui as he'd picked it up in the hopes of losing himself in Alexandre Dumas' classic tale of the three Musketeers but the handwriting in the front of the book had distracted him. He hadn't realized Martha had left the book on the TARDIS, actually he hadn't realized Martha loved <em>The Three Musketeers<em> so much, but she must've for not only did the book have her name carefully written on the title page, but she'd underlined whole passages of the book and written notes to herself in the margins, she'd even doodled little hearts around Porthos' name several times, which would've had the Doctor grinning on any other day. Today though it was just another reminder of how often he'd failed the people he cared about. He winced as he remembered the last time he'd spoken to Martha. He knew she'd made the right decision for her, and if he was completely truthful, it hadn't hurt him as much at the time as it should've, he'd just kind of gone right on as though it hadn't happened, as though she'd never even been there…. 

His thoughts trailed off as a smile came to his face, he jumped quickly to his feet and began pulling the levers and turning the knobs that would get the TARDIS to travel where he wanted. It sat down in London and he stopped just a moment to steel himself, after all, he couldn't be sure Martha would really be happy to see him. 

It was a cold and rainy autumn day and the wind gusted fitfully as the Doctor shoved his hands in his coat pockets and walked down the sidewalk towards Martha's favorite coffee shop. See, he could remember some things! Of course it didn't hurt that Martha had often requested that they stop in here in the morning, even when they were on the other side of the galaxy. The Doctor had to admit they had awfully good pastries and he was definitely getting one for the road. 

'This is me getting out' the Doctor stopped as Martha's voice ghosted through his consciousness. 

'This is a bad idea' he thought, turning around quickly. 

'But if I don't try…' he turned again then stopped and shook his head, turning he knew he'd made the right choice and….. but what if he hadn't? He turned again. And froze, for there was Martha looking at him with her head tilted and an expression somewhere between questioning and laughing on her face.

"Training for the Ballet Doctor?" she grinned at him as he visibly relaxed.

"Martha Jones! Fancy seeing you around here" he said smiling his most brilliant joyful smile.

"Doctor, what are you up to?" she asked crossing her arms though her smile didn't fade.

"I found this today" he drew her book from his pocket and held it out to her.

"Oh!" Martha's brow furrowed as she took the book and turned it over in her hands.

"Thank you Doctor, I was frantic when I realized I'd left it" she looked up at him as she happily hugged the worn book to her chest. 

"I didn't realize you loved that story so much" he told her "if I had I would've taken you to meet the Musketeers".

"You mean you would've taken me to see the men Alexandre Dumas supposedly based his characters on?" Martha asked, quirking her brow. 

"No, I mean I would've taken you to meet D'Artagnan, Aramis, Athos, and Porthos. Though I'd probably recommend staying away from the Cardinal, he's really not a nice guy". The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet. 

"So…. they're real? Exactly as they're written in this book?" Martha inquired excitedly, waving the book in the Doctor's general direction.

"Well no" the Doctor pursed his lips "old Dumas took some liberties with their characters, as well as their adventures, and actually the real Musketeers are much nicer people then they seem in that book. In fact I'm friends with their captain; Treville. He's a good man, he went adventuring with one of my earlier faces when he was younger. We had a lot of fun together and sometimes we get together just to talk over everything going on". 

"Could… could we, just this once, go traveling again? I'd really love to meet them" Martha asked, the expression on her face torn once again, though this time it was something between ecstatic and nervous. 

"Why Martha Jones, that is a wonderful idea" replied the Doctor as though that hadn't been his intention the whole time. 

Martha gave him a questioning look but then she shrugged and grinned again as he grabbed her hand and they headed towards the TARDIS. 

* * *

><p><strong>It's been a while since I wrote fanfic and I've never wrote for these two shows so I apologize if it's a bit wonky. But I was having fun writing it so I thought someone might have fun reading it :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

** Thank you Questfan and Lowenweiss for reviewing.**

**I apologize in advance for Athos' grumpiness and just for Aramis in general, he didn't want to behave in this chapter so I decided to let him have his fun.**

* * *

><p>"Athos may very well murder those new recruits" Aramis commented idly "perhaps we should take pity on them and intervene" he quirked an eyebrow at Porthos who was sitting beside him at their usual breakfast spot in the Musketeer garrison.<p>

Porthos shrugged and took another bite of bread before replying "does them no good to go easy, their enemies wouldn't"

"We both know Athos isn't concerned with what their enemies would do, he's venting his own frustration" said Aramis.

"He's worried" Porthos finished the last of his bread and took a swig of water.

"Yes, but d'Artagnan can take care of himself and he is only a couple of days late" Aramis pointed out "Perhaps his horse threw a shoe, or the weather was poor and he had to take shelter"

Porthos snorted "I might believe that if it was anyone but d'Artagnan, that lad can get into more trouble than the three of us combined"

Aramis smiled a bit at that "true, and I'm sure if he isn't back by tonight we will be readying ourselves to go aft…" he trailed off as he noticed the quizzical look on Porthos' face.

"Do you hear that?" Porthos asked.

Aramis cocked his head to the left "hear what?"

"Sort a like an 'eee ooo, eee ooo' sound" Porthos answered.

"All I hear is the sound of a groaning recruit" said Aramis as a particularly loud thwump sounded throughout the garrison. "I think it best I put a stop to this before someone has to tell Treville that his best Musketeer has been arrested for murder….. again"

Porthos nodded absentmindedly as Aramis left him. The noise he'd heard was bothering him, mostly because he wasn't sure what could've made such an odd sound. Rather than sit there and watch Aramis', admittedly ludicrously funny, attempts at distracting Athos, Porthos decided to investigate. The closest place that the noise could've come from was the kitchen so Porthos decided to start there and work his way around the garrison if necessary.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was warm and the scent of last night's supper still hung in the air. Serge didn't seem to be around but Porthos' senses were telling him that someone or something was. His hand went to his belt and he pulled a knife, feeling better as he hefted it and walked the length of the room. His eyes missed nothing, nor did they see anything amiss. He was beginning to feel a bit silly when he remembered, there was another room behind the kitchen, but where was the door? He pushed aside the empty bags hanging along one wall and was rewarded with the sight of a door.<p>

"Odd place to have a locked door" he whispered to himself after he tried the knob. Not that a locked door could stop him, he grinned slightly as he pulled out his lock pick set and went to work. The lock clicked but he paused before opening the door, sure that he'd heard a voice.

"Hurry up Martha; I don't see why you want to dress to fit in anyway" a male's voice came through the door and Porthos furrowed his brow in confusion as the words made little sense to him.

He briefly considered getting Aramis or Athos but shook his head as soon as the thought crossed his mind; they were obviously busy as he could hear the sound of Athos' shouting even in his current position.

He roughly pushed the door open and rushed in, only to stop when he saw a big blue… something. It was sitting in the corner of the small unfurnished room with a long lanky man in odd clothing leaning against it; he looked up as Porthos came in and smiled a wide beaming smile that was oddly infectious though Porthos didn't give in to the temptation to grin back at him.

"Well hello! Who are you?" asked the man, he eyed the knife but didn't seem too worried.

"I got a better question for you, who're you?" growled Porthos, the man didn't look all that dangerous but Porthos kept his knife pointed at him.

The man pulled one hand out of his trouser pockets and offered it to Porthos. Still disregarding the knife he said "I'm the Doctor".

The opening of the blue thing meant that Porthos didn't have to decide whether to shake the stranger's hand or not, which he thought was a good thing since he didn't really know what to do. A woman stepped out of the blue thing and Porthos' eyes widened slightly. The woman was lovely, beautiful even, she was wearing a green dress lightly embroidered with white thread and an ivory jacket covered in lace, it was an expensive looking outfit that could've graced any well off woman but it particularly set off this woman's dark skin and wide expressive eyes.

"Porthos, where are you?" came Aramis' voice from outside the kitchen door "Athos promises to behave now, you don't have to hide"

The woman looked at him excitedly "you're Porthos?" she asked.

"What is going on here?" asked Aramis coming up behind Porthos.

"Never you mind" came yet another voice from behind Aramis.

"Captain Treville!" Aramis exclaimed "I promise we've been exceptionally well-behaved in your absence".

Treville didn't grace the obvious lie with a reply, instead he gestured for Aramis and Porthos to leave. Porthos was only too happy to oblige, he felt as though his tongue had stopped working and he didn't like not knowing what to say.

Once outside his eyes followed the odd trio as they exited the kitchen and climbed the stairs to Treville's office.

"How'd they get in there?" he muttered, he hadn't meant Aramis to hear him but his friend nodded his head.

"It's a fair question" acknowledged Aramis "but I'm more curious as to _why_ they were in there and why they are now in Treville's office".

Aramis suddenly swept his hat onto his head and, ignoring Porthos confused expression, swiftly moved towards the entrance to the garrison.

"Oi, what you doing?" Porthos questioned as he stood up to follow.

"If Athos asks, you have no idea where I am" Aramis said flapping his hands at Porthos trying to make him stay put.

"What did you do?" Porthos yelled at Aramis' back but the man didn't turn around and Porthos huffed in annoyance as he sat back down and, ignoring the sight of Athos tearing after Aramis, he turned his eyes once more to Treville's door.


End file.
